


In the Mood

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [139]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Foreplay, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/13/18: “door, well, strong”What the tags say.





	In the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/13/18: “door, well, strong”
> 
> What the tags say.

Stiles walked backwards through their bedroom doorway, leading Derek by both hands.

At the bed he sat, laying back, welcoming his husband’s weight on top of him.

His laugh sounded like a rumble as Derek rubbed his face along Stiles’s neck.

They grinded against one another, Derek responding to Stiles’s fingers raking up and down his back with stronger thrusts, though they were still clothed.

“Such a sexywolf,” Stiles whispered, then pulled up Derek’s shirt as much as he could.

Derek tried loosening his pants but breaking contact with Stiles felt impossible.

Stiles giggled. All was well. It was perfect.


End file.
